Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
|rating = |distributor = Walt Disney Pictures |release date = May 26, 2017 |runtime = 129 min |language = English |budget = $250M |gross = $1,043,871,802 |oscars = None }} In October 2011, Jerry Bruckheimer confirmed that they are working on a script. In an interview, Kevin McNally stated that a fall 2012 production start was possible. Because of the financial success of On Stranger Tides, the film's director Rob Marshall might return for this addition to the series. On July 6, 2011, Johnny Depp was reported to be close to a deal for the fifth film. Due to Depp's filming of The Lone Ranger (2012–13) they will not be filming the fifth installment until 2014. Orlando Bloom mentioned interest in returning to the Pirates franchise, and has since been rumored to return in the fifth film. There was a report by Moviehole that, when asked about the film's plot, a separate Disney contact simply said: "Will Turner's story might not be finished". In August 2012, news that Depp signed on officially for the fifth film had surfaced. In November 2012, Sunset, the ship which played the Black Pearl and the Queen Anne's Revenge in the second, third, and the latter in the fourth film was docked into Long Beach, California from Oahu, Hawaii where On Stranger Tides was filmed, waiting for her call up. On January 14, 2013, Disney announced that Pirates of the Caribbean 5 would be released on July 10, 2015. On May 9, 2013, Deadline.com reported that Fredrik Bond, Rupert Sanders, Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg were all shortlisted for directing the movie. On May 29, 2013, it was announced that Rønning and Sandberg from Norway would be directing the film. Production is slated to begin in either late 2013 or early 2014 for a possible 2016 release. On August 22, 2013, it was revealed that the title of the fifth film would be Dead Men Tell No Tales, alluding to the line well-known from the Pirates of the Caribbean theme park attractions. On September 11, 2013, Bleeding Cool revealed plot details for the film which includes a new female lead and troublemaker for Captain Sparrow who is suspected of witchcraft, which is a big part of the film, but she is actually a scientist, two new romantic leads from farming families, that get involved in Sparrow's plans, One of the film's leads is a ghost and a "former member of the British military now siding with Barbossa on a revenge mission". The film starts with an "awkward wedding" and concludes with "a riff on the myth of the Bermuda Triangle". Cast *Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow *Geoffrey Rush as Hector Barbossa *Kevin McNally as Joshamme Gibbs *Martin Klebba as Marty *Stephen Graham as Scrum *Javier Bardem as Captain Salazar *Brenton Thwaites as Henry *Adam Brown as Jib *Kaya Scodelario as TBA *Golshifteh Farahani as TBA Videos Reviews Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:2017 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Jerry Bruckheimer films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Pirate films